Dreaming Reality
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: All her life Brook has had dreams where she lives another persons life and when these dreams become her reality she forgets all about them with only a sense of Deja' vu remaining.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. so yeah for those of you reading my other fanfic Life with the Freaks than you would know that I had asked about this fanfic of whether or not I should type it now or wait and there was one person Ampire8 who said to type this with the request that I not forget about the other one and seeing as how I updated that one a while ago I think you don't need to worry about that. But other than that I just wanted to tell you that Mia and Victoria will no longer be found at the cirque just for the purpose of making room for more OC's but they will show up later in the fic. Other than that I hope you enjoy this idea. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of Cirque du freak nor the characters**

Chapter 1

Tears were streaming down my face as I watched the orange haired man plummet to the terrifying stakes below after letting go of the spiked chain wrapped around the boy who I had called 'friend' this entire time. A voice that sounded on the verge of tears escaped my mouth as I yelled out his name, the name that I have grown so use to after all these years through thick and thin this man had my back and now I could only stand and watch as he fell my voice having no power to stop his decent.

"Mr. Crepsley!"

I ran to the edge tears streaming down my face knowing full well the state that he would be in. My knees crumpled beneath me as I reached the edge of the deep pit, tears cascading down my cheeks. I cried out his name over and over again and suddenly my shoulders where being violently shaken, I turned around but the edges of the scene seemed to be blurring before my eyes, and even my friends appeared to be disappearing before my very eyes.

I reached out not wanting to be alone in this painful time of loss but it seemed that as I reached out further and further my friends and even the purple skinned monsters were receding further and further into the dark abyss that usually came after something like this happened.

* * *

><p>I was starring at the white ceiling of my bed room my mothers worried gaze looming over me as she ran a comforting hand through my hair bringing a gentle hand across my cheek wiping the still flowing tears that usually followed my back from the dreams. The image of the man still going through my head and even though I still couldn't make out his face it still hurt when I thought back to the pit of stakes and his yells of pain as he landed and passed away.<p>

I sat up in bed and clung to my mother as tears continued to flow and as she moved her hand from my hair to my back and whispered sweetly in my ear that it would be okay and that is was just a dream, but the second part couldn't be true because it was to real to be a dream and I keep telling her this but she just continues insisting that it was just a dream and that it was all going to be okay.

I looked to my bedside table and located my red rimmed glasses and then my pencil and notebook no longer paying attention to my mother as her she continued to try and comfort me as I went about writing the scenes of the dream so as not to forget when I visited my shrink. Tears freely falling onto the pages that I wrote in like many times before.

As I placed the note book back at its place on my bedside table, and got up to get ready for school My mother grabbed a hold of my baggy pajama sleeve stopping me in my tracks.

"If you want sweetie you can skip school today and call in sick."

She offered just like many times before but like before I just pretended that I didn't hear it and reached into my closet for one of the clean pairs of sweat pants and a spaghetti strap to wear under one of my fathers sweat shirts that I would always wear when I was younger, and now wore non stop after he passed away.

I opened the door gesturing for my mother to leave so that I could get dressed and after that made my way downstairs for breakfast. In the dinning room the twins, Selby and Addison, were already digging into their breakfast. At my entrance Selby (the louder of the two) looked up and began talking even though her mouth was still full of scrambled eggs.

Eggs flew across the table as she spoke and I couldn't understand her all I heard was gibberish so I told her to swallow first before she tried to speak again and choke herself. With that she swallowed and spoke.

"Addison and I heard you screaming again, was it another dream?" Addison slowly nodded in agreement as she took another bite of her toast, I didn't answer and just sat down making myself a plate grabbing eggs from a dish at the center of the table, as the twins continued to stare.

I adjust my glasses and take a look at the clock seeing that I am going to be late if I don't hurry up, with that I finish off the rest of my eggs and race to find our mother not up to walking the six blocks that I would need to, to get to school. I walked into the hallway and found her just hanging up the phone, she turned with a smile like she was trying to hide something.

"Are you ready sweetie?" I slowly nodded, wondering who it was she was talking to on the phone moments before I entered the room. Mom called out to the twins telling them that she would be back after dropping me off and with that I grabbed my shoulder bag on my way out and got into the front seat of my mothers car.

During the trip the atmosphere of the car was suffocating to say the least both of us sitting in silence wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. Luckily the trip to school wasn't that long and before I knew it the car was parked in the back parking lot and my mom was telling me to have a good day. As I opened the car door and was about to shut my mom reached over and grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Sweetie I called your shrink and she said she could pick you up for an appointment after school." I stared at her not really knowing what to say, but after standing for awhile I finally found my voice.

"But my next appointment isn't till next week!" I exclaimed as I pulled my wrist out of her grip, my mom looked like she wanted to yell back but she never yelled at me, not after dad died.

"I know but it has been awhile since you reacted like this to one of those dreams, so I thought that this would help you." I turned away and saw in the distance my small group of friends and remembered that Jaiden had a basketball game tonight right after school that I said I would watch. I turned back to my mom.

"Sorry mom but I promised Jaiden I would watch her basketball game tonight." Her eyes then showed an emotion that I haven't really seen in them before and then she spoke.

"Brook I know you like hanging out with Jaiden," She paused thinking about how to word the next part and then continued. " but I just don't think she is a good influence on you." She stated as if that made complete sense. I stared at her, mouth open, tying to figure out how Jaiden was ever a bad influence on me.

I couldn't think of anything bad about her other than her mood swings but if you knew how to handle them it wasn't that bad and so instead of fighting back I slammed the car door and stormed off to my group of friends, well aware that my mother was watching my every move from where she was parked.

Jaiden, Taylor, and Brett all turned when Taylor pointed out that I was making my way over and they began racing over to me, almost like each of them had something important to tell me. Jaiden practically tackled me which was surprising considering the fact that she was wearing heels, while Taylor stopped about a foot away showing off her almost prize winning smile that she only showed off to her closest friends, and Brett slowly made his way over always looking to the side always afraid of being caught off guard or tackled.

Something caught my eye, the fact that Brett had his hands in his pocket surprised me considering the fact that he always had his hands out so he was ready to try and fight back or incase she fell or was pushed so that he could catch himself. Just as I was about to ask him what was in his pocket the bell rang and Jaiden started pushing me inside.

Brett had to pick up his pace in order to keep up, and just before we got caught up in the funnel of the doors Brett was able to catch up and spoke low enough for me Jaiden and Taylor to hear but no one else.

"I have something I want to show you during first hour."

And with that I lost him as we went separate ways to our lockers.

**A.N. Yay first chapter up for my new replacement fanfic I will leave it up to you as of who replace Steve but I think it is kinda obvious and for those of you who review and tell me what you think I will make mention of you and answer any questions that you may have about this new fanfic I just truly hope that you enjoy it as it continues.**

**Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Yay new Chapter I am so happy that I received a review and LililolipopD I have to tell you that this isn't even the saddest thing that I have planned I have a few new OC's in the Freak show that when thinking about the future chapters I have started welling up with tears and my twin is a witness. But other than that I still need to update Forced meeting upon other things that I still want to post but those will have to wait till I get more into this one so yeah nothing else much to say other than...**

** I am a Butterfly! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Idea behind this fanfic is not mine the original plot and characters all belong to Darren Shan**

Chapter 2

Jaiden was practically pushing down the hall as my thoughts focused on many things at once, mainly my dream, what my mother said, and then there was what Brett wanted to show me during first hour. Then it hit me how was he going to show me anything in first hour if the teacher has eyes on the back of her head.

"So are you as excited about tonight's game as I am?" Asked Jaiden as we finally reached our lockers half of what she said didn't register to me. I nodded half paying attention, but Jaiden being who she is could tell and slammed her locker, pulling me out of my distracted state.

"Brook, did you even hear me?"

I was about to nod than thought against it. "Sorry Jai, my mind is on other things right now." Jaiden let out a sigh and rested her hand on my lower back, leaning against me.

"I guess you don't care about tonight's game at all." She said as she removed her hand and stared me in the eyes. Realization showed in her eyes. "Or are you not coming any more?" She asked, I looked to the ground and she knew she was right. A few seconds passed before I heard a huff, a muttered 'Fine', and then footsteps receding away from me. When I looked up I was alone with the exception of the few stragglers who will remain in the halls till right as the bell rings.

Not wanting to be late for first hour I ran through the halls, reached the class ten seconds before the bell rang and sat in front of my blank easel just as the bell rang. Ms. Atkinson made her way to the center of the easels taking role while yelling at the three students who came in late. Brett, sitting to my right, tapped my elbow and when I looked at him smiled Once everyone was seated Ms. Atkinson began walking around the room saying one of her usual 'pep' talks that she usually gives,

"The purpose of this class is to paint what is in your heart, and" She paused after knocking over my pile of things I had stacked between Brett and myself. Ms. Atkinson gazed at the objects on the ground a frown displayed on her face.

"Ms. Bristow you know my view on distractions." I nodded and bent down to pick them up and restack them and smiled when I saw Brett's hands join mine to help me. My smile disappeared when Brett's hands reached for my journal that my shrink gave me. I grabbed it out of his hand, not wanting him to read it, and finished picking the stuff up my self while behind me Ms. Atkinson Continued now that the distraction was fixed.

"To paint what is in your heart and to capture your true essence to put out in the open for every one to see." and with that we were given time to paint 'whatever is in our hearts' I watched as every one started painting and yet when ever I put the brush to paper all I could picture were the flaming spikes that sent the orange haired man from my dreams to pain and death.

I placed my head in my hands and groaned, not only did Jaiden hate me, but now that Brett has seen the journal distinctly read on the cover in giant bold letters

***Brook's Shrink Journal***

The only reason it had that written on it in the first place is because I first received it as a kid and was at the age where I wrote or drew in anything so now because of a childish error like that Brett knows my secret and probably thinks I am crazy. I look over at him through the spaces between my fingers and he catches my eye and smiles than mouths a simple sorry.

I smile nod in acknowledgement and am about turn back to my blank easel, with one less thing on my mind, but the flames and spikes and yell of pain are still in my head so I give in to the dream and allow it to take form on paper. The rest of the class was completely silent with the exception of coughs and sneezes, as well as Ms. Atkinson's exclamations claiming that a picture needed more depth into the heart, or more feeling.

She was a few people away from me and the place where the orange haired man face was supposed to be remained blank. I began freaking out over the detail and when Ms. Atkinson was a single person away from me the bell rang. Usually I hate the bell for ruining my concentration or train of thought with a picture but this time I gladly sat up and raced out the door happy to be away from the critiques eyes.

I practically raced down the hall away from the class as well as the painting and stopped when I heard Brett yelling after me.

"Sorry Brett." I apologized once he caught up to me panting.

"That's fine but I forgot to show you that thing."

I turned my head to the side drawing a blank on what he was talking about. Brett unaware of my confusion pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed me a piece of paper that was slightly thicker than most paper was and had a glossy feel to it, like you would feel with a poster.

I pushed my glasses up as I examined the paper, which I was right in guessing that it was a poster or in this case a flyer. But that wasn't it this flyer looked exactly like the one that I received in my the beginning of the dreams. I stared at it not even reading the words as I took in the details of the designs and was only slightly aware of Brett shaking my shoulder.

My hands started shaking and I felt nauseous, I crumpled the the flyer and let it drop from my hand. I wasn't even aware of anything else around or the fact that Brett and I were the only ones in the hall now. I was slightly aware that Brett had a hold of my still horribly shaking hand and was leading me through the halls.

I probably snapped out of my fear induced daze when I realized that i was being led to the main office, or most likely the Nurses Office. I dug my heels in just out side the door and pulled my hand free, Brett turned and stared at me a million questions in his gaze.

"Brett I'm sorry but I am fine now." I was practically lying through my teeth and by the look he was giving me he could tell. He reached his hand out and firmly grabbed mine pulling me into the office. The two of us were met with the confused stares of the secretary but one look at me and she called in the school nurse.

Mrs. Carillo came in and led me into her office while placing a strip across my forehead for taking my temperature. In her office she sat me down on the cot in the corner and turned to Brett who followed us in here.

"Mr. Everett can you please tell me what happened?" she asked in a calm monotone voice, Brett fidgeted in his spot and sent a wary glace to me. Slowly he pulled the crumpled flyer from his pocket and explained what happened.

Mrs. Carillo stared at the flyer and then sighed. "First off, as much as I would like to know where you received the flyer I will just save that for later, Secondly, I would just like to make it clear to you how much displeased I am that you brought such a flyer to this school." she paused and turned to me taking in my trembling form and sighing,

"But what I truly want to know is what you were doing outside of class showing Ms. Bristow such a flyer." Brett was shocked that, that was all she wanted to know. I knew that she was aware of my 'condition' as she called it and she read the journal so she knew why the flyer set me off, but Brett didn't because I never wanted my friends to know.

Mrs. Carillo sighed and went to her desk to retrieve something, when she turned I saw two pass slips in her hand she handed one to Brett and then turned to me. "Brook knowing you, you aren't going to sit in here nicely so I will allow you to go to class but if your condition gets worse I want you to come straight here."

I nodded took the slip of paper in my hand and stood up happy that, that was all she said. Before Brett and I even made it out of her office she added almost as a side note. " And neither of you had better be planning on going to that show."

With that behind us and her calm but looming words in our head we made it out into the hall and silently walked to out next classes, about midway I stopped and sighed, Brett noticed and stopped mid step.

"Brook what's wro-" he stopped when he saw the notebook that I took hid away from him first hour. "Brook its fine if you don't want me to see it." I shook my head.

"It's fine but I don't want you telling Jaiden or Taylor cause neither of them know," I stopped the notebook still in my hand wondering if I should really be showing it to anyone, I shook my head to clear it of doubt and added. " If you do read it you'll see why I acted the way I did with the flyer."

Brett slowly nodded his head and tentatively grabbed a hold of the notebook probably expecting it to catch fire at his touch.

The two of us than continued making our way through the silent halls and Just before we split up to our separate classes Brett almost under his breath said.

"Kinda glad I didn't show the flyer to you this morning."

**A.N. Ugh I truly hate how this chapter ended I mean it started off alright but just went down hill from there I am so sorry to those of you who agree and had wasted you precious time reading the excuse for a good chapter but I don't really even know what the bloody hell I was typing at the end. I just hope the next chapter is better.**

**So until next time Peace Love and Virtual Hugs. ^.^**


End file.
